His Butler, Mischievous
by MidnightStarLight1
Summary: Ciel & Sebastian go to an indoor hotsprings  nothing too steamy   Might get more interesting in the later chapter/s though   -
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the series

* * *

><p><strong>His Butler, Mischievous:<strong>

A young boy sat submerged in the indoor hot springs, his head lifted slightly upwards to stop any water from touching his face. The boy was slightly too short to be sitting where he had originally chosen to sit; this slightly annoyed him. "Sebastian, why did we bother coming here again?"

Facing to his left, he glared angrily at the man next to him who seemed to be enjoying himself in the warm rejuvenating waters of the natural spring water.

"My lord, have you forgotten that this was a request from her majesty?" The Raven haired man looked back down to his young master, slightly puzzled into the question which seemed to have an obvious answer.

"Yes I know WHY we are HERE but WHY do we need to be IN the hot springs? Her majesty only requested that we check to see that all preparations are in order before the place is open to the public"

"And that is what we are doing" Interjected the butler.

The boy sat quietly, silently annoyed at the butlers reasoning to why they were there. It had only been five minutes since they had entered the springs and the young boys face had already started to flush a delicate pink. Sebastian moved slightly closer to his young master to shift one of his master's bangs that seemed to stick to his face. His young master had taken off the eye patch, revealing the mark of their contract to one another. The boy stared blankly at his butler's face as he removed the bang from his forehead.

Sebastian had noticed his master's flushed face, blank expression and watery eyes which were quite amusing to the butler. "_Humans are quite the sensitive creature aren't they", _the demon thought. A small smirk grew across the demon's mouth as he thought of something he could test on his young master. Sebastian leaned even closer down to his master blowing a cool stream of breathe behind the boy's left ear. This sent a sudden chill down the boy's spine as he moaned in the surprise feeling. _"Humans truly are wonderful and interesting creatures"._ Sebastian's smirk grew even larger as a devious idea floated in his mind. His young master had no idea what he was in for.

* * *

><p>This is my first story I've every done or posted on fanfiction. I might continue it, but I'm not confident enough that it would be worth reading.<p>

Any comments are welcome as I would like to know what others think of my work ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

"Why did u do that?" The young boy pushed himself away from his butler while covering his ear, which could be seen to be turning a deep red. The boy's face showed a variety of different emotions and feelings; shock, anger, embarrassment, confusion.

"Why you ask" Sebastian began to again close in next to his young master, as his smirk again to widen as he did. "Because. It's. Fun". Each of Sebastian's words was spaced as he whispered huskily into the boy's ear. The young boy's skin crawled with goose-bumps as he felt disturbed by the tone of voice and his butler moving even closer to him. The boy glared at Sebastian in hope the man would not get any closer to him; which was unsuccessful. Sebastian began lean down towards his young master, observing the facial expression his master showed.

The door leading to the indoor hot springs squeaked open, as a short, stubby man walked in. The boy had again quickly pushed himself away from his butler and reached for his eye patch to hide the mark on his eye from the man that had just entered the springs. But this was not just any man; this was the owner of the springs. Sitting down in the hot spring water, the thinning brown haired man started a conversation with Sebastian's young master.

Feeling annoyed that the owner of the springs had joined him and his master, Sebastian had nothing to do but to observe his master converse with the 'bald' man on the other side of the springs. Sebastian noticed the strained smile and the slight twitching of the eyebrow as the boy had to make conversation with the owner. Sebastian had also noticed since the man had entered, the boy's hand never left the side of his stomach where he had been branded. But to Sebastian, there was no reason to why the boy needed to keep his hand on his side as the water was cloudy white and the man was far enough that he would be unable to see the mark even if the water was clear. Again, the way his master acted was strange to him and puzzled him even more about the way humans act. Before Sebastian was able to ponder more into the action of human beings, his young master had fainted due to being in the springs for too long and overheating.

The boy woke to being on a futon, dressed in a robe with a raging head-ache. The boy's butler slid open the doors dressed in his butler attire, carrying a wooden bucket of cold water and sat next to the boy on a small purple pillow. "It seems you fainted in the hot springs" Sebastian's shoulders were shaking as he informed his master while wringing the cold water from a cloth. "Yes, I think I would know if I had fainted but that isn't what I want to know. I want to know why I'm on a futon instead of a bed and why YOU are laughing" The boy was growing angry as he knew he was being ridiculed by his butler, but he could not stay angry as his head pounded.

"Hmm, I suppose you are laying on a futon because the owner of the hot springs wishes to introduce Japanese culture to English people. As for your idea of me laughing, you seem to be delusional and your vision seems to be clouded" This time, a small snicker escaped the butler's lips as he finished his explanation. The boy clearly knew his butler enjoyed the feeling of superiority and found humans extremely funny creatures and were easy to mock.

"*sigh* Anyway, Sebastian ready the carriage. It seems there is no need to be here any longer, preparations for the opening of this store are all in order." Ciel sat up from the futon, slightly disorientated but felt better upright. "I'm afraid, we will not be able to return to the mansion" Sebastian bowed to the side of the boy, holding his hand to his chest.

"What?" The boy angrily snapped his head to glare angrily at his butler, feeling a sudden urge to murder him.

"Well during the time you were sleeping, a strong storm swept over from the east and it is too strong for it to be considered safe to get back to the mansion. But the owner of this hot spring has offered us to stay the night, seeming how the storm will not pass anytime soon and when it does, it'll be too late to travel" The boy groaned knowing there was no other way but to stay the night, but did not enjoy the idea of sleeping on such uncomfortable beds.

"My lord, maybe we should go sit in the hot springs again" Sebastian grinned knowing he could finish what was left interrupted last time in the springs.

* * *

><p>Arghhh! I really didn't know how I was gonna continue this on _ I had so many alternatives I could have done, but... Anyway, sorry if this was really badly done =( But I left it open to use your own imagination to how it could have ended in the Hot Springs ;P<p>

Ty, to those who gave left comments...I dont u arent too disappointed to how i ended it TT^TT


End file.
